The Lion Roared
by Moonprincess92
Summary: "You know what? He was brave. So he took the biggest risk he'd ever taken in his life." Neville realises during the battle that even though you may not feel brave, the lion still roars on. :Oneshot NevilleLuna duringDH:


**DISCLAIMER: **Nope not mine. All JKR's.

The Lion Roared.

Blurb …

"You know what? He _was_ brave. So he took the biggest risk he'd ever taken in his life." Neville realises during the battle, that even though you may not feel brave, the lion still roars on. [oneshot NevilleLuna DH spoilers

Neville didn't know how she expected him to think of a happy memory at this point.

Nearly everything-everyone-was lost. They were losing the battle, and now dementor's roamed the place.

And she expected him to think of something happy?

It's all –right for her. Luna's always been good with thinking calm thoughts. She's always so serene and … well, Luna-like.

But that wasn't going to help in his case.

"Neville, come on!" She yelled. "Expecto Patronum!" A silver hare burst out and the surrounding dementor's fall back. Soon reinforcements come in the form of Ernie and Seamus.

"Expecto Patronum!" They yelled and a boar and fox joined the hare. He still couldn't produce a patronus. He hadn't even done it before now. Neville didn't even know what it looked like.

"Expecto Patronum!" He yelled, but thin mist was all the shot of his wand. Luna actually smiled at this, and turned to him. Neville stop short when she placed a hand on his holding his wand.

"You need to think of something happy." She said calmly, even though the screams and yells of battling people surrounded them. "Just like during D.A lessons. You know how, you can do it."

"I don't have a happy memory." Neville told her, trying not to look at her. He could feel her penetrating stare until he looked up, her pale eyes light with something. It was quite frightening really.

"Everyone does." She said. "Expecto Patronum!" She yelled and sent another hare off jumping towards a stray dementor. "You need to find it. I know you have one."

"I can't think of one!" Neville said exasperatedly. "The wars done. It's finished-we lost and there's nothing we can do-"

He was cut short by Luna's soft lips on his. After a second, she pulled away, smiling serenely like she always did. It was as if it was a typical D.A lesson and not in the middle of a battle-ground.

"Luna, what-?" Neville began..

"Well, as you couldn't think of a happy memory, I decided to give you one." She said pleasantly. "It was nice, wasn't it?"

Neville almost laughed. His second kiss was in the middle of a war with death eaters, dementor's and Merlin knows what else. Yet, here Luna stood, not taking any notice to their surroundings, her hare patronus prancing around them, keeping them safe.

"You can conjure one now." She whispered and gave him a fleeting smile before hurrying off to where Dean and Ernie were creating patronuses to save Harry, Ron and Hermione.

"Expecto Patronum!" He yelled and at once, a sliver something erupted from his wand and charged down the nearest dementor. Neville gaped as it pranced around.

It was a lion. It charged three dementor's down, shaking it's mane out of the way.

It didn't make any sense … lions were daring and brave. That's why it was Gryffindor symbol. He wasn't brave …

Well …

He had suffered all year being beaten up by the Carrows.

And had taught the D.A everything Harry taught him.

He has stood up for students.

And for Dumbledore.

Well, he guessed he must be brave, that's why he's in Gryffindor.

"I knew it …" he heard a voice say, and saw Luna duelling with a death eater, her long blond hair wiping around as she smiled at him. Neville grinned back and helped her fight.

"Funny, I always thought your personality was like a crumple-horned snorkack, but I guess I was wrong." Luna called to him. "Though I always knew that if it wasn't that, it'd be a lion-you're braver than you realise!" Her voice trailed off as she flung herself to the ground to avoid a spell that created a huge hole on the ground with a big bang.

You know what? He _was_ brave.

So he took the biggest risk he'd ever taken in his life.

He'd pulled Luna to her feet and kissed her.

"Did you know that I've liked you for a while now?" Luna asked when they broke apart.

"I assumed that much." Neville answered.

"Really? When did you guess?" Luna asked as if she were commenting on the weather.

"A few seconds ago actually." Neville answered.

Sure he could stand up to people, but this-it takes guts to admit how you feel to someone.

Somewhere in the darkness, his lion patronus roared in victory.

The End.

A/N: How freakin' annoyed am I? Immensely. I have been trying to upload this document and another one for almost 2 days now. It refused to let me. It even refused to let me edit them before I created a story, so that's why there are " " between parts instead of breaks.

Sigh.

But on the plus side, I got this idea from when Luna tells Harry to think of something happy during DH. DeanLuna may be cool, but NevilleLuna is even better.

NL al the way!

Oh well, reviews appreciated, until next time-

-Moon. : D


End file.
